Movie Night
by Hoodoo
Summary: Inspired by a thread on Stealthy Stories . . . can Leo sit back and enjoy a movie?


Disclaimer: recognizable characters are not mine. Written as an homage, not to infringe on any rights.

Notes: Inspired by a thread on Stealthy Stories, regarding Leo and whether or not he's "boring." Also influenced by a brief conversation regarding the sexiness of Harrison Ford. You know who you are.

Enjoy!

0xxxx0xx0xx

"What're you all doing?"

Leonardo had come up behind the couch. He counted four heads silhouetted against the TV screen; it didn't surprise him that Master Splinter wasn't one of them. On the screen, man in a leather jacket was being chased by a boulder.

"Watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_!" April squealed. "Sit down, you'll love it!"

He glanced at the rest; they ignored him. She pulled her legs off the seat beside her and motioned for him to join them.

He did.

With Mikey protesting about the noise, April tried to fill him in on the first scenes of the film. "—and he's after this forbidden idol, and then all these booby-traps get activated and I can't believe you guys haven't seen this movie, it's a classic and the John Williams score is great—Harrison Ford is so _dreamy!—_and then the natives—"

"We're trying to watch it here!" Raph hissed. Mikey, on the floor in front of the couch, snatched April's pillow from her and smacked her with it to shut her up.

She did, and they all watched. For a long while the only noises they made were the crunching of popcorn.

Leo was pleasantly surprised; he did enjoy the movie. He did scoff that an archeologist would be quite that physical—even Donny rolled his eyes at that comment.

Still, it was well written and the action scenes mostly believable. They were all on the edge of their seats while Indy was fighting his way through Cairo after the Nazi-kidnapped Marion, and when the Arabian swordsman stepped forward and sets up to fight the hero one-on-one, everyone held their collective breath.

When Indy dispatched his would be opponent with a single shot, everybody laughed out loud and cheered.

Except Leo.

"That is just not right," he announced, and sat back hard against the back of the couch.

Again no one paid him any attention but April.

"What? What's not right?" she asked, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"That. That right there. He just shot that guy."

"Uh . . . yeah. That's why it's so funny!"

Leo shook his head. "It's just wrong," he replied. "It's . . . unsportsmanlike."

April stared at him. Mikey paused the movie, and Leo suddenly realized that the entire group was gaping at him.

"Unsportsmanlike?" April repeated.

"Yeah. To just pull out a gun and shoot somebody? It's just not honorable."

The outcry was immediate.

"Oh _brother!"_

"Ever heard of suspension of disbelief?"

"Do you even know how to _watch_ a movie, Fearless?"

Even with everyone disagreeing with him, Leo held his ground. "There was no reason for it. It's not honorable for a warrior to just "blow away" his opponent!"

"He did have other, more pressing, issues, Leo. Like trying to save his girlfriend from Nazis!"

"I can't believe you're dissing the best scene of the movie!"

_"Everybody_ loves that scene! It's iconic!"

"If you have a problem with that, you're not going to like some of the others parts coming up. Like when Indy fights the big Nazi by the plane—"

"No!" Mikey interrupted, holding his hands over his ears. "Don't say it out loud! I haven't seen it yet!"

His other two brothers agreed with the youngest. Leo finally sighed and crossed his arms. He flipped his hand in a dismissing motion and Mikey started the movie again.

"I still can't believe it," April whispered to him. "My mind is completely shut down with your statement. Unbelievable! I'm stunned speechless."

"Really? If that's speechless, I'd hate to hear you still speaking," Raph whispered sarcastically beside her.

Even Leo chuckled as April tried to act upset and whacked Raph with the same pillow that quieted her before. He returned it. She laughed swung it again; Raph ducked and it hit Leo instead, and then the popcorn bowl got spilled and Mikey started whining that everyone was ruining the movie that he was still _trying_ to watch and then they all pounded him with pillows and couch cushions.

After they all untangled themselves and straightened the living room again, a quarter of the film had been missed.

"Wow," Leo remarked, settling back down beside April. "I never knew movie night would be so much fun."

"Uh-huh. You oughtta try loosening up occasionally."

"Do you ever get through a whole film?"

April shrugged. "Sometimes."

He smirked, and thought maybe he should join them once in a while.

0xxxx0xx0xx

_fin_


End file.
